Together
by THEfelineOFavenueB
Summary: RENT Another sad Angel dying story … but with a happy twist


_**A/N:** Hi everyone! School's out so what dose that mean? You guessed it … TRIPS and also way too much spare time. There is not much to do in the middle of a ghost town. So aside from running around empty storefronts with your friends, writing is the next best thing. And this is the first of many fics of the summer! So enjoy and plz review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or anything that has to do with it. If I did Angel would be alive and Mark would have a girl (or guy). Since Angel's dead and Mark's alone that's proof … I rest my case. _

* * *

Angel was dying

She KNEW she was dying

From last night till this morning as she felt herself getting weaker, from the moment the doctor came in to take her temperature and as he shook his head and wrote something in his papers as he turned to leave.

Angel peered over at the clock on the sidewall. It read 1:43, that meant only an hour or so till Collins got here.

Everyday it was like a blessing for him to walk in and stay with her till the next day only going home for a short while to change. But with every good there was an evil, Collins only had contact with Roger, mark and the rest when they came here. Angel mentally slapped herself for being so self-centered.

Doctors instead of friends … the smell of medicine instead of home … Collins sleeping in the bedside chair instead of with him… just EVERTHING about hospitals made her feel sick.

It always had, ever since she was 16. It never really bothered her before I mean people went to hospitals they died. It never really had a big impact it had always been your friend your mother or father not my mother or father or …friend. This semi-phobia of hospitals all started on a school day.

Angel was walking home from school when a voice called out from behind her, "ANG!"

Angel turned around to watch the brown haired girl catch up to her, "What's the matter, Michelle?" She asked as Michelle came to a sudden halt informant of her. She tried to speak, her hands fling everywhere, but instead she burst into tears.

Angel's eye's widened Michelle never cried … and I mean never. She gathered her friend into a hug, "What's wrong honey? Huh?" Michelle only cried harder. Which made angel more worried then sympathetic.

"What did something happen?"

More tears

"Tell me" Angel pulled back and looked right into Michelle's eyes.

Michelle's tears slowed just enough for her to hiccup a broken sentence, "Blan … ca …I …di…ed…fo…for …you … me…" Another sob erupted from her already tearful voice. Angel caught a few words, like Blanca, for and died.

Blanca was, beside Michelle, her best friend since childhood. The name Blanca and died in the sentence had to be bad. Without warning and without knowing why, Angel's vision became blurred and a tear ran down her face.

Then another

Then another

Till they were spilling out

Both Michelle and Angel stood there for gods know how long just holding each other and crying.

After a little while however Michelle straitened and her tears were wiped on her sleeve. Just because they were being wiped away they still came to pledge her beautiful face, "Blanca" She whispered looking at Angel seriously, "Died today… I …I was there." Angel shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself as if it was still December and not July.

Michelle and Blanca had been going out for almost a year already, so just the thought of what Michelle had to be feeling made Angel shake.

Michelle continued the story, " She …she had AIDS" Michelle sniffed rubbing her nose on her other sleeve. " I mi…ght too." Angel was going to say something to make her friend feel better, but what could she say. Angel's mouth just hung open moving up and down trying to get some words out but non came. Finally she just embraced her friend once more.

After more crying from them both Michelle choked out, "She … t…told … me … to tell … you … today for … you … tomorrow … for me.."

The room felt so much colder as Angel remembered the death of Blanca. Suddenly a coughing fit came over her and she shook violently trying to get the fluid out of her throat. Every cough sent a sharp pain threw her lungs. Angel was in so much pain she barely noticed that someone had entered the room.

Collins had just walked in to find his Angel in one of the worst condition he had ever seen her. He rushed over to her putting one hand on her shoulder and the other stroked the moist black hair.

Slowly Angel pulled out of the coughing spree but the shaking was still apparent. She opened her eyes to meet Collins worried gaze, she gave him a week smile.

"You alright now, love?" Collins asked almost shacking himself.

Angel nodded slowly, "How was your day, baby? Did the students behave?"

Collins chucked, "Ya, they've been really good lately. And your day, how was it?"

Angel shrugged smiling, "Better now that you're here."

They shared a small and lovely kiss but to both of their dismay Angel pulled back and turned her head away from Collins, coughing.

Angel didn't want Collins to be at an even higher risk for catching the illness that now had control over his lungs. Collins knew this but really didn't care if he died, as long as he could be with Angel.

"Sshh shhh you'll be alright" Collins rubbed Angel's arm trying to comfort her in some way. Even though he knew it wouldn't be enough in the long run.

After Angel calmed down a bit Collins got some water from the nurse to give to Angel. It really helped the burning sensation to go away but there was still a remnant of something lurking just waiting for the right moment to appear.

Hours passed with giggling, shacking and talking. Every so often however they would be interrupted by a fit of violent coughs. The fits would sometimes last a few minutes and after each one Angel grew weaker.

It was around 6:12 when Angel's breathing became more like pants. Again Collins was right beside her patting her head and whispering words of affection and encouragement. But even though he sounded so confident when he said, "You'll be fine my love" and "Hang on my Angel it will pass" tears ran down his face and he embraced the shacking form, hanging on for dear life.

After what seemed like forever Angel started to whisper inaudibly between gasps. Collins pulled back slightly looking at Angel helplessly as she mouths words he could barely make out.

'Take me

Today for you

Tomorrow for me

Today me

Tomorrow you

Tomorrow

You love me

Take me'

Angel's eyes closed sleepily but his lips still moved this time his voice was audible and clear.

"I love you"

At 6:23 the doctor pronounced Angel Dumott Schunard, the dog killing boy scout/ brownie drag queen who wanted nothing more but to help others, dead.

They more or less told Collins to go home and wait for them to call and tell him what he would need to do next. Even though Collins asked to stay with the body, they would not allow it. Finally Collins reluctantly left the doctors to there work. Maybe they would be able to same some other innocent soul from going threw what his Angel went threw.

On the long miserable walk home he decided to stop at the loft and tell anyone who happened to be there the bad news. He stopped at a payphone near by and dialed their number.

Ring Ring

"SPEEEEEAK!"

Ahh the answering machine this could mean one of two things they're out or late with the bills so they're screening again.

"Uhhh ya Mark? Roger? I just was wondering if you could throw down the key if you're there. I don't want to be alone tonight and two friendly voices is all I need so if you want to stop by when you get back, if you're sober, tha'd be great."

It would have sounded like nothing was wrong in the message if Collins hadn't started to cry at the thought of having to be home …alone. I mean when Angel was in the hospital he was there with her but now he'd just be so empty.

As Collins walked home he realized that nothing at all would feel the same. Talking in that phone booth had even brought back memories of being saved by an Angel. Collins thought back to his own words 'an angel of the first degree' he had called her, but now that angel … HIS angel was with all the others and totally apart from him.

He reached the door to 'their' apartment and walked in. It was already really dark so he turned on the light. Everything looked exactly the same as it had. Nothing and everything was gone from it though.

Slowly Collins moved to the bed tears still spilling from his eyes like a waterfall that seemed to have no end. He lied down on his side to face the wall. Shutting his eyes he whispered to no one in particular as he drifted in and out of reality, "Time to be on your way comrade It's been 525,600 moments clad We were nomads together in no-man's land Where man's the only beast who pays rent And if it's spent, at least he's got to stay afloat And he's got to have a coat Which you were like an angel But it's over Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye Farewell Angel"

He was so emotionally drained from the day's events that he fell to into sleep with ease. He was so out if it he didn't even notice footsteps coming toward him threw the room, "Collins" a voice whispered gently.

No response.

The figure moved closer tears running down their own eyes as they kneeled down by the bed looking at the prophesier as he slept. With a cold finger wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his cheek trying to gently wake him. "Tom?"

Collins stirred and opened his eyes slightly. His vision was blurred but he could make out the figure of a girl with semi-long dark hair. It took a few moments for Collins to fully register that there WAS a girl with dark hair for some reason in his room.

He bolted up immediately startling the visitor into screaming. Collins did a double talk at the terrified women who was back agents the wall wide-eyed with fright. He could swear she looked so much like, "Angel?"

As soon as he said the name the woman smiled joyful tears in her eyes, "I missed you!" Angel said practically tackling him on the bed. Collins was to shocked to move but a insanely happy grin played on his lips and he reached up to embrace the boy on top of him. Half of him saying 'this is a dream you're asleep' and half of him saying 'he's alive you can feel his heartbeat'.

"How … wha …" Collins began but couldn't finish. Angel leaned down to interlock his mouth gently agents his lover's. Collins returned the kiss happy just to see him ali… but how?

After the kiss ended Collins almost exploded again with questions but angel silenced him with his finger, " Hush dearest I'm back my fever isn't, as you said I'm going to be ok" Angel let her finger drop as he sat up placing his hand on either side of Collin's chest.

Collins was silent just in taking all that had just happened 'he's back!' "But how?" he asked his voice turning soft, "You were dead…"

Angel smiled, "I had a friend, Blanca, who died when I was 16. I was in a tunnel heading for this white light and I saw Blanca she said today for you tomorrow for me … me.

Collins looked up at Angel brushing some hair out of her eyes and placing it behind her ear, "I'm just …so glad you're back. Thank you Blanca!"

Angel giggled and Collins pulled her down into another warm joyful kiss. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company, cuddling and kissing. All the while six words repeated and engraved themselves in the couples mind.

Today for you

Tomorrow for me… me

…

Today for you

Tomorrow for Mimi

THE END

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok you might not get what I meant but That whole today 4 U tomorrow 4 me. I kind of made it like Blanca saying today I save you (Angel) but tomorrow (or someday in the future) you save me …me (Mimi). It's confusing I'm sorry, anyway review please!_


End file.
